An autorack railcar (also referred to as an auto carrier or car transporter) is a railcar for transporting automobiles and light trucks. For example, an autorack railcar may transport vehicles from a manufacturing facility to a distributorship, or transport vehicles for passengers of a passenger train service.
An autorack railcar generally includes two or three decks for transporting vehicles. Some autorack railcars are convertible between two and three decks. The cars are typically fully enclosed with continuous side panels, end doors, and roofs to protect the vehicles from severe weather, theft/vandalism, or other in-transit damage.
To load an autorack railcar, a skilled driver drives the vehicle up a ramp and onto one of the decks. The driver or another crew member then secures the vehicle to the deck with tie down straps, chains, etc. The process is reversed to unload the autorack railcar.
Conventional autorack railcars typically have limited interior width for personnel to maneuver between the side panels of the railcar and vehicles loaded in the railcar. This problem is more noticeable with wide vehicles, such as pickup trucks with sets of dual rear wheels, or vehicles without folding mirrors.
A conventional autorack railcar may be a constant width (e.g., 9′ 11″) for the length of the railcar. Railcar width is constrained by American Association of Railroads (AAR) regulations in Standard S-2030 Plate D, S-2047 Plate J, and S-2048 Plate K. Plates J and K describe the overall equipment diagram for railcars up to 19′ 0″ and 20′ 3″ tall, respectively.